


Elia’s secret lover

by Kuroyukihime



Series: Elippoweek2019 [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Martino being detective, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, elippoweek, elippoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroyukihime/pseuds/Kuroyukihime
Summary: My contribution to Elippo Week 2019 Day 1 "Secret Dating"“Guys, I’ve got it,” Martino said proudly, sliding on the empty spot and looking between Gio and Luca with obvious excitement. They exchanged confused looks.“You’ve got what?” Asked Gio carefully, because this level of excitement wasn’t normal in case of Martino. He used to keep his emotions low-key most of the times. Seeing him like this meant that something was definitely up.“Elia’s secret lover!” Martino announced.





	Elia’s secret lover

**Author's Note:**

> Beta was done by one and only, @isakeliaflorenzi

“Guys, I’ve got it,” Martino said proudly, sliding on the empty spot and looking between Gio and Luca with obvious excitement. They exchanged confused looks.

“You’ve got what?” Asked Gio carefully, because this level of excitement wasn’t normal in case of Martino. He used to keep his emotions low-key most of the times. Seeing him like this meant that something was definitely up.

“Elia’s secret lover!” Martino announced, and that managed to get his friends more invested.

That was the thing with Elia and his secret lover. The secret didn’t lay in Elia having someone, but in who exactly this person was. Because the boys were sure that there was someone. Elia could be extremely discreet, but he couldn’t possibly fool his best friends. They were able to notice small changes in his behavior, and after a long, heated conversation they had on WhatsApp group (named ‘The fuck is going on with Elia?’ and consisting of Martino, Niccolo, Giovanni, and Luca), they decided it’s all because of love.

When confronted about it, Elia denied everything and advised his friends to focus on their own relationships and leave his love life alone. His friends, of course, decided to ignore all of these and focus on his love life anyway. After all, it was not normal for Elia to be in love. He was devoted to one time things and strongly opposed being ‘attached to anyone with the leash of relationship,’ as he put himself once.

But the boys were absolutely sure something changed him. There were all these not-as-subtle-as-he-thought smiles whenever he was checking his phone, strange tenderness in his voice whenever they were talking about relationships, no checking out hot girls at the parties, and the most important: He suddenly didn’t have as much time as he used to have before.

There was someone new in Elia’s life, and his friends made it a matter of honor to discover who was it.

“You got to know who is it?” Asked Giovanni, not quite believing what he heard. “Who…”

“Filippo!”

“Filippo is Elia’s secret lover?” Asked Luca, to which Martino reacted with rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“Of course not. But Filippo can help us find out who it is!”

“I don’t think I follow,” confessed Giovanni.

“Believe me, so didn’t I an hour ago,” said Niccolo, and only then Gio and Luca realized he was there too, as he seemingly came at the same time as Martino. They didn’t notice him because of all this mess, which was not that surprising, Martino could be quite overwhelming sometimes.

“Okay, so I’ve met with Filippo earlier today,” started Martino, finally getting to the point. “I told him about this Elia thing, and he said nothing, but he had this, like, knowing smile, you know? So I think he may know something. I just have to pressure him a little bit and he’ll spill everything.”

“Okay, but... Why the hell would Filippo know who is Elia dating?” Interrupted Giovanni, his eyebrows furrowed as he was trying to put all the pieces together. “Do they even know each other?”

“I don’t think so. But do you know who Filippo knows? Eleonora. And who does Eleonora know? Eva and Silvia. And these two – they know everything. They probably talked about it when he was around, hence he knows it. But, preceding your inevitable questions, we can’t ask the girls, because they’re less likely to tell us. Why? You may ask. Well, because I know Eva and she wouldn’t tell us just to spite me. It’d be funnier for her not to tell me anything and watch me hurting. But Filippo? Filippo doesn’t care, he would sell any information for a good drink. So, I’m going to get him a drink or two, and he’s going to tell me everything.”

“My boyfriend, the Italian Sherlock Holmes,” said Niccolo with definitely too much endearment in his voice to make it sound like a joke.

Sometimes it was somehow scary how much Niccolo adored every little thing Martino did.

Martino’s plan seemed to be completely irrational, so naturally, the boys loved it. The problem was, Filippo was a tough cookie. He either truly didn’t know anything about Elia’s love life or was doing his best to pretend he doesn’t. And as Martino craved for knowledge, he decided to believe in the second option. It seemed easier than starting from scratch.

It was going on fruitlessly for a good few weeks before the day that changed everything. Martino was at Sava’s persuading Filippo about Elia’s secret lover, as always. And Filippo was trying to convince Martino that he doesn’t know anything, as always. What was different this time was the incoming call from Luca. Martino wasn’t glad that somebody interrupted his process of gaining information, but nevertheless, he picked up. And it was indeed a life-changing call.

After only a minute of talking, Martino hung up, standing out vigorously and looking at Filippo with a spark in his eyes. Filippo knew instantly that something was going terribly wrong.

“Get up, Luchino is sending me an address, and I have to be there as soon as possible. You need to drive me there.”

“Okay, okay. But what’s going on?” Filippo asked because this level of excitement in his baby gay friend was nothing safe.

“Luca and Gio are at some café, and you know what? Elia is there too! With his secret lover!”

“What?” Filippo stood up too, and if Martino weren’t so invested in what he just heard from Luca, maybe he’d have notice d that there was something thought-provoking in Filippo’s shock. That maybe his shock and Martino’s shock were of completely different kind.

But back then, it wouldn’t even cross Martino’s mind why exactly Filippo could be shocked, so he didn’t notice anything. A few more weeks had to pass for him to unravel the truth.

Anyway, suddenly Filippo became very invested, so he didn’t oppose driving Martino to the café. Even more, when they got to the place, he got out of the car following Martino.

Luca and Gio were sitting at one of the tables outside the café, awkwardly trying to hide behind the shared menu card, but at the same time trying to peek at the window, observing something inside the café. Martino and Filippo sat with them, and the boys granted them a short look quickly focusing at the café’s window again. Martino and Filippo did the same.

Elia was, indeed, sitting inside. And next to him, sitting with her shoulder pressed to Elia’s, laughing and showing him something on the phone, was a girl. Seemingly a little younger than him, with dark hair striped with colorful streaks here and there. They were so comfortable around each other that there was no room for doubt. They were definitely very close and seemed to know each other very well.

Martino heard Filippo taking a sharp breath next to him, but didn’t bother to pay attention to it.

“She looks somehow similar, don’t you think?” Martino murmured, trying to catch a glance of a girl’s face, which was hard because part of it was hidden behind her hair, which she didn’t bother to brush off.

“Right? But I can’t quite remember where I have seen her before…” Admitted Giovanni, his gaze fixated on Elia and his partner.

“Do you know how Elia’s girlfriend looks like? Is that the one?” Asked Martino, turning to Filippo. Only then he noticed the strangely uncomfortable look on his face, the way he was biting down on his lip ring, his eyes not even once leaving the pair. It looked as if what he had seen significantly bothered him, though Martino wasn’t sure why was that so.

“No, it’s… It’s not…” Filippo started but wasn’t able to finish any of the sentences, his head being a complete mess. Luca was kind enough to finish them instead.

“It’s not the one you know about? So he has two?! Way to go!”

“I can’t believe Elia not only has a secret lover but even two of them,” Giovanni said, shaking his head with disbelief. Martino and Luca agreed with him by the nod of their heads.

“And why is he keeping both of them in secret? He doesn’t trust us or something? Like… We’re all taken, so none of us would possibly steal her of something,” said Martino, to which Giovanni and Luca nodded furiously.

“And this one is not even ugly or anything, so I don’t get why he doesn’t want to show her to us,” added Luca.

“Dude, you don’t even see her face clearly!”

“Yes, but it’s not only about the face, you know? I just feel that she’s pretty.”

“Maybe she’s weird? Or like, too young or something?”

“Maybe we actually know her?”

“Okay, but in that case, why he doesn’t want us to know the other one?”

“Maybe there’s something wrong with both of them?”

“So... he’s desperate enough to date two weird girls at the same time but insecure enough to keep them both in secret?”

“Sounds like a complete loser. How do you guys even keep up with him?”

The four of them snapped their heads up at the same time, ending up face to face with one and only, Elia Santini. Then they all looked back at the café window – Elia’s partner was sitting by herself, scrolling through her phone. They looked at Elia again. He was visibly upset.

At that moment they knew they fucked up.

“I can understand these three idiots being here. But what the hell are you doing here?” Elia directed these words towards Filippo, who, quite surprisingly, looked at him coldly and somehow angrily. Only then Martino realized Filippo didn’t say a word when they were discussing Elia’s partners moments ago.

“Observing your lovely date, I suppose,” he answered sharply. Elia looked at him dumbfounded for a second, then shifted his gaze to his friends, and finally looked up as if he’s asking Heavens for strength.

“Yes. Lovely date with my sister. Damn, guys, thanks for thinking so highly about me.”

That made everyone even more shocked than when they saw Elia on a supposed date. They looked at the girl again and shortly after turned their gazes back to Elia as if they were doubting him. Elia rolled his eyes and took his phone out of his pocket, writing a short message. Then he looked back at the window. The boys followed his gaze. The girl looked up from her phone, giving them a little wave, and only then they could clearly see her face. Giovanni covered his face with his hands, growling.

“We’re so damn stupid...”

“But since when does she have colorful hair?” Asked Luca, looking for a way to make all of them look a little bit less stupid. It was not a good one, trough.

“You know there are people like hairdressers, right, Luchi? My sister went to one in France, where she was with her friends. She came back today. I was picking her up from the airport. We came here to get some coffee, look at some photos… I believe I told you about it yesterday. That my sister is coming back to Rome today.”

The boys shifted uncomfortably, but none of them said anything. He did, and they simply dismissed it, because it didn’t seem important enough. And looking at her she really was Elia’s sister, there was no doubt. They’ve seen her a few times already, they knew what she looks like. They were thinking about anything to turn the situation around, and finally, Martino decided to take his chances.

“Okay, but that doesn’t change the fact you do have someone,” he claimed, trying to look as confident in this statement as possible, even though he started to lose hope in the sense of this theory and his detective abilities. That was the time to pull out his trump card. “Filippo said so.”

“What?!” Filippo exclaimed, looking at Martino with disbelief. “Just when?!”

“You had a knowing smile!”

“Knowing smile your ass! I was telling you over and over again that I don’t know anything about it!”

“No, actually, you’re telling me over and over that you don’t know who it is, which is a blatant lie, by the way, and now that you don’t know anything. So basically, you confirmed that there is someone, but not who it is.”

“That’s… that’s reaching, you know?”

“Okay, okay,” Elia cut in, looking from Martino to Filippo as they talked. “Listen, how about you sort it between yourselves and I go back to my sis?”

“So there is someone or not? Come on, I can’t take it anymore, it’s too much stress,” sighed Luca, as if he was the one doing all the work. Elia smiled somehow mysteriously and shrugged.

“I don’t know… Maybe ask Filippo? He’s quite knowledgeable, as I hear.”

With that, he simply left them. He wasn’t sure how Filippo is going to deal with it, but he supposed the outcome couldn’t be worse than what he was going through recently with all these theories his friends were making about him.

Or could it?

“I don’t understand why the hell you did it.” Elia frowned, but still, he didn’t oppose when Filippo started working on taking his pants off. He actually sighed with delight when the older boy succeeded.

“For fun,” Filippo shrugged with a playful smirk on his lips. Elia rolled his eyes. “Did you talk to the boys later today?”

“When?” Elia sighed again when Filippo settled between his legs, his lips warm and soft on Elia’s neck. “I’ve met you right after I left the café because I was worried about your jealous ass.”

“I was not jealous,” Filippo stated, which didn’t sound too convincing, but Elia decided not to dwell on it. Especially with Filippo’s hands wandering under his shirt. But then, Filippo continued, and it started to make Elia suspicious. “But seriously, they didn’t text you or anything?”

“Is it important?” Elia murmured, but he still answered. “They did. But I didn’t even pay attention to it, probably some half-assed apologies or stupid theories.”

“Fuck, I so much can’t wait for you to see it…”

“Okay, you did something. You absolutely did something. I still don’t know what, but I already don’t like it.”

Filippo looked amused with how Elia was looking for his pants, and then his phone. He stretched lazily on the bed, observing his lover.

“Of course, I couldn’t tell them I was the famous secret lover of yours…”

“Oh my… You did not. How could you…”

“…so I had to find some other option…”

“You are so dead! You are so dead, Filippo Sava!”

“…maybe not as pretty as me, but not that bad either. Be welcome.”

Elia looked up from his phone and only seeing his face Filippo started to worry that maybe, just maybe Elia would be able to hurt him after all. He smiled brightly and decided to try to save himself by changing the subject.

“It’s not a big thing, darling. Come on, let’s–“ 

“Not a big deal?! You told them I’m dating Eva!”

And that’s how Elia had to work hard to make his friends understand he was not dating Eva at any point of his life. But that’s the story for another time. 


End file.
